1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for controlling the movement of a pop-up type door of a vehicle capable of being swung upward at a desired angle, and more particularly to an apparatus for keeping the upwardly swinging door of the vehicle at a desired angle by regulating the feeding amount of a connection wire connecting the door to the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, the upper end of a pop-up type rear door of a van or similar vehicle is connected to the upper side of the rear opening of the body by one or more hinges. A gas-sealed damper is installed at the upper side of the rear opening of the body to allow a user to apply less force when lifting the rear door. Thus, after the upward movement of the rear door is started, the rear door is pressed upward by the extension force of the damper. When space is limited, a large rear door cannot be popped up at a maximum angle or otherwise fully extended. Further, when the rear door is popped up at the maximum angle, the lower edge of the rear door is so high that it may be out of reach of a short person, or it may be necessary for a short person to stretch far to grasp the lower edge of the rear door when closing it. In addition, great force is required to swing the rear door downward against the extension force of the damper.